digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Prologue III (Echodeath)
Prologue III is a 20 minute ambient music track released by Sparkles* under the name "Echodeath". It is unlike any Ghost Cassette or Area 11 song (although it bares some similarities to certain "The Solution" songs), as it focuses highly on synths and ambient tones, as well as being generally described as "lonely" or "haunting". Like Bōsōzoku Symphonic, it has several movements that blend together, with only one that contains lyrics (see below). The most important feature of the track is the backmasked whispers that appear several times over the course of the track. Backmasking is a process of hiding messages in a music track by playing the message backwards behind the forward track. The messages can be 'decoded' by listening to a backwards version of the track, however exactly what is said in the whispers is still unclear. The artist, Echodeath, also has a Last FM account, and a "description" can be found, stating: "We destroyed her world, and now she wants to destroy ours." On 31st December 2014, Sparkles* uploaded a picture to his 500px account titled 'At Sunset', this picture (the right-hand side of it) is the background of Prologue III's artwork. Sparkles* has hinted at the possibility of a Prologue II. Lyrics Forwards Version Do you, do you want to live inside the hive? 10:12 Or do, do you want to die on the outside? 10:23 Do you, do you want to live inside the hive? 11:25 Or do, do you want to die on the outside? 11:35 Do you, do you want to live inside the hive? 11:45 Or do, do you want to die on the outside? 11:56 Backwards Version (WIP) And she waited And there she schemed and she plotted and she became a creature of hate. 00:39 And then he'd slept, like a ghost, until now And he was confessedly accused to destroy all she loved, her kingdom, the voice 01:30 And she turned her back towards the middle and watched as the final sample spun and cancelled out all of her work 02:20 And she was filled with rage, and from her there came a scream, and humans who had done this knew the scream, and they understood, but they could do nothing to stop their death. 02:30 And she saw though what the team spotted (7:00) And then she moved, silently, to the place where this world had fallen. And they sent her to me 08:47 And the starship..... which is of the Echo, (with it, he caused destruction) 09:07 And she decided that she would destroy the... and/that didn't return 09:48 (and she walked, and pulled me to the surface) 10:00 (Your enemy) 10:05 Oh so long ago 11:20 And she looked up and she felt all of the anger and fury that had guided her in the sun 11:28 And the sun set for one final time over the Echoplane 11:45 For the world she loved had been destroyed 11:59 And the '''God Echo''' cried 12:12 Analysis 0.00-3.45: Synthesised electronic sounds, minor key. 3.45-6.40: Same, with drums and Eastern-sounding instruments 6.40-8.40: Also Synthesised, with Eastern-sounding tune 8.40-12.00: Synthesised, Drums, Singing. 12.00-13.50: Moving to slow piano. 13.50-17.00: Piano with occasional whispers, drums. 17.00-19.00: Eerie whispering and synthesised sound. 19.00-End: Creepy white noise, with whispered message at end. History On May 17th 2014, Sparkles* hinted at dropping a massive clue. Eventually the clue was found on his Soundcloud page, (the Prologue III song) though it is no longer there. It was later sold and released in Sparkles*'s bandcamp group, Ghostofrecords, on July 11, 2014 (Found here). It is still available for purchase. Questions Raised *Where are the other prologue parts? - Sparkles* said in a tweet that there is a part 1, but unfinished. *What is Echodeath? *Is it related toEchoplane? *Is the III related to the Triangle theory? *In the album art two overlapping analogue waveforms can be seen behind the title. Related to The Digital vs. Analogue Theory *Is Cassandra, Pt. II part two of the series, and this part three? If so, what is part I? *This song is credited to "echo one" (synths, vocals, artwork) and "echo two" (drums) - Likely to be Sparkles* and Leo? *The mirror images in the Cover Art background and lettering of "echodeath" could have been a hint that something was "mirrored" or "backwards" in the audio track - was it left as a clue to lead us to the reverse whispers? *The order of the "whispers" makes more sense when read in the chronological order of the original version of the song ("And the God Echo cried"/"for the world she loved had been destroyed"/"and the Sun..."), but could the reverse order have a second interpretation? Media Category:Sparkles* Category:Song Category:Music Category:Incomplete Lyrics Category:Lyrics Category:Echo Category:Potentially Complete Lyrics Category:Ghostofrecords